Intercesión
by Pau-Chan Espitia
Summary: "Intervenir en favor de otra persona para conseguirle un bien o librarla de un mal". Cuando menos lo esperan ya están atrapados en un abismo del que no pueden salir y no hay nadie que los medie, nadie que los ayude. YAOI. Multi Pairing. KiMidori, RanMasa, KyouTaku, GoenKaze. Rated: 18
1. Chapter 1

Ola k asen aki Pau-Chan Espitia K Se reporta kon un saludo... (?)

Y se reporta también con un nuevo fic, que junto a un grupo de bellas escritoras estamos escribiendo en conjunto, esperamos que sea de su agrado, las parejas serán sorpresa (?), los personajes igual... aunque si a alguna de mis compañeras se le da el arrebato de contar, por mi no hay problema (?)

Con todo mi amor... les dejo el primer capítulo de Intercesión.

Solo les diré que el fic trata sobre tres parejas principales, un amor de oficina, un amor prohibido y un amor vendido (?), el cual trae muchos más personajes a colación... los que se mostraran al pasar cada uno de los capítulos.

**I**nazuma **E**leven no nos pertenece... lástima... hubiéramos puesto demasiado hard *-*

* * *

**Intercesión**

Capítulo Primero

~ww~

_Rápidos pasos se escuchaban en los largos pasillos de aquel lugar, las paredes blancas, las camillas yendo de un lado a otro, enfermeras corriendo apresuradas, médicos con caras de preocupación y el constante sonido de los parlantes necesitando personal en urgencias, era en realidad insoportable, especialmente cuando no podía dejar de pensar en ella. _

_Una joven de piel pálida solo lograba quejarse y gemir de manera desesperada, durante nueve meses había estado esperando ese preciso momento, anhelaba el por fin ver al ser que tenía en su interior, el hermoso retoño que le había cambiado su apetito y le había generado antojos que el pobre de su novio le tuvo que saciar, éste le estaba esperando afuera, sabía muy bien que Ryuuji detestaba los hospitales. Como deseaba poder dar a luz a su hijo, pero sus contracciones no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para iniciar el parto de manera natural o por cesárea, cosa que de cierta manera no le hacía sentir del todo bien, ese sentimiento de madre le estaba dando una mala intuición. Pero, ¿el ser una adolescente de apenas quince años no sería una de las causas por las cuales debería tener tanto miedo?, el no saber claramente con que iban a mantener a su bebé, el ser echada de la casa por sus padres, que su pareja fuera menor que ella, ¡No!, no era nada de eso, algo en su interior le decía que debía despedirse de Ryuuji lo antes posible._

_Llamaron al joven de cabellos verdes rápidamente, algo estaba saliendo mal, la respiración del bebé era irregular y en esos momentos si desperdiciaban segundo alguno sería lamentable. La hermosa pediatra le explicó la situación de su mujer, era su vida o la del bebé, no podían salvarlos a los dos así que la decisión la tomaría la madre. _

_Entró a la habitación, le tomó la mano a la dueña de sus sueños, a la poseedora de esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban y le susurró que todo iba a estar bien, aunque él supiera que el final de alguno de los dos motores de su vida estaba cerca._

– _Ryuuji –Dijo la mayor con un hilo de voz– Masaki va a iniciar su vida, así que creo que es hora de despedirnos_

– _¡Nozomi! –Exclamó el de cabellos verdes negando con su cabeza– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si apenas estamos empezando a vivir?, ¿acaso nos vas a dejar solos?, ¿Cómo voy a criar a un niño siendo yo un niño? ¡Nozomi no sé qué voy a hacer sin ti!_

– _Mi niño, debes aprender a crecer, debes madurar por ti y por nuestro hijo, si lloras que él no llore contigo, lucha y sé tan fuerte como lo has sido en estos catorce años, sé que tus padres te apoyarán por varios meses con comida y ese tipo de cosas así que preocúpate por criar a un hermoso niño que no cometa las mismas locuras que sus padres –Le sonrió sinceramente y le depositó un beso en la mejilla a su amado– Ryuuji Midorikawa sé feliz y no te mortifiques por mi muerte_

_Los signos vitales de Kinki Nozomi se habían cada vez más débiles por lo que tuvieron que sacar a la fuerza al de cabellos verdosos, ¿qué podía hacer ahora?, sólo pudo llorar durante el tiempo en el cual realizaban el parto de su hijo, se maldijo internamente, ¿cómo iba a educar a un niño sin su madre?, ¿qué le iba a decir cuando necesitase el abrazo sobreprotector de su progenitora?, ¿o cuando necesite preguntar cómo actúa una chica?, él no sería capaz de hacerlo solo, no, no podía, la sociedad le criticaría… ¡él mismo se criticaría!, como odiaba ser un padre primerizo a sus catorce años._

_No supo en que momento le llamaron para conocer a la única alegría que tendría por el resto de su vida, se acercó lentamente a la incubadora y por más de un cuarto de hora lágrimas de sus ojos cayeron sin cesar, con ver a esa hermosa criatura moviéndose levemente le hizo recordar que ya nada importaba, su hermoso Masaki Midorikawa sería el único motivo por el cual vivir, su corazón amaría a una persona y esa sería él._

* * *

Era su primer día en el trabajo, golpeando el mesón con sus dedos intentaba controlarse, sin embargo, en lo que llevaba en esa habitación había sentido nauseas, pánico, terror, negativismo, esperanza y muchas otras cosas más que juntas solo lograban generarle una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, era un empleo que le había costado años de práctica, su edad aunque fuese del promedio le restaba puntos si lo que se buscaba era nuevos emprendedores, tener veintiocho años no era nada malo, si se ignoraba el tener un hijo de catorce y que su jefe era mucho más joven.

– ¿El señor Midorikawa? –Preguntó una mujer pasada de los treinta años, con hebras azules recogidas en una coleta alta y un traje elegante.

– Si, ese soy yo –Contestó parándose de su asiento y haciendo una leve reverencia a la mayor– es un placer conocerla joven Kira

– Lo mismo digo –Respondió alegremente– sígame por favor –Y haciéndole una indicación con la mano iniciaron el rápido recorrido por la sede principal de la transnacional más importante de la zona sur de Japón– como usted bien lo sabe señor Midorikawa el abrir nuevos espacios de comercialización en los países de América Latina es un nuevo punto de estrategia que hemos planeado en la última década, sin embargo la falta de un dominio de la ideología siempre logra encontrar las fallas en nosotros, sin embargo, su hipótesis de un intercambio empresarial y cultural logró sorprendernos, aunque no tenga usted una carrera profesional su perspectiva y análisis son mucho mejores que las de egresados de importantes universidades

– ¿Gracias? –Su rubor se hizo bastante notable logrando soltarle una leve risa a su acompañante– es un verdadero honor trabajar con ustedes

– Lo es más para nosotros ya que usted logrará ser capaz de unir dos continentes como nunca nadie lo había pensado hacer– Se detuvo al final del pasillo más largo que habían recorrido– Hemos llegado

– Joven Kira… sobre el tiempo del trabajo –Murmuró completamente apenado– me gustaría saber cómo sería exactamente

– Eso lo arreglarás con tu jefe –Y con una cálida mirada le indicó una puerta– mi hermano menor Hiroto

Sin decir más se retiró y Ryuuji totalmente cohibido entro a la oficina del joven del que tanto había leído en las noticias. Hiroto Kiyama, el sex idol del mes febrero en una revista de adolescentes, el típico adulto-joven que tiene una vida de desenfreno hasta que de amenazan con su herencia, fiestas, drogas, desapariciones, rehabilitaciones y sexo por doquier, como detestaba a ese tipo de personas, pero según decían en los encabezados de las revistas de farándula y blogs empresariales, este había cambiado y ahora era un ciudadano de bien que generaría la mayor ganancia que la empresa Kira o el fracaso más patético que se pudiera tener.

– Ryuuji–Kun –Murmuró sonriente el joven de cabellos rojizos, le señaló el asiento que se encontraba en frente de su escritorio y esperó a que este se sentase– muy buen currículo, has trabajado desde que cumpliste tu mayoría de edad, padre soltero, ¿de un hijo de catorce años? –Silbó sorprendido– se nota que sabes de la buena vida, creo que nos vamos a entender, ¿no es así?

– Claro –¿En dónde diablos se había metido?, ese idiota no era el tipo de personas a las que le diría jefe y la trataría con respeto, deseaba que el encargado de aquel proyecto no fuese un niño mimado que pensaba que la vida era solo sexo, quizás su hermana trabajaría mejor que él– Joven Hiroto, ¿Cuándo iniciamos con las justificaciones, objetivos y encuestas?

– Cuando me cuentes más de tu vida Ryuuji–Kun –Respondió quitándose los lentes de su rostro– ¿parezco un tipo bastante serio con este traje y esas gafitas de ñoño no es así?

– Cualquiera le diría que es un adulto hecho y derecho joven –Y aunque en sus pensamientos surcase todo lo contrario debía decir que las apariencias engañaban, parecía dos sujetos diferentes– ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

– Ya estas preguntando –Dijo girándose hacia el moreno– tranquilo Ryuuji–Kun si vas a ser mi secretario personal puedes preguntarme lo que sea

– ¿Por qué usas ese traje ajustado en varias reuniones?... ¿y ese cabello?, ¿Cuánta gomina usas para hacerte esos peinados? –No sabía si lo que le había preguntado era una falta de respeto pero a este se le había fruncido el ceño, si seguía con ese tipo de preguntas y comentarios de seguro su trabajo no duraría el año del contrato– ¿Eres Otaku? – Si, en definitiva su bocota era demasiado grande.

– ¿Otaku?, ¿en serio eso crees Ryuuji–Kun? –Negó varias veces con la cabeza– no sigas investigando acerca de todo lo que hago y como soy en esas revistas de farándula, en ellas mostrarán fotos de una fiesta temática a la que hace poco asistí en Fukuoka y chismes absurdos…

– ¿Hace poco? –Cuestionó incrédulo– ¡Subiste esas fotos anoche en tu twitter!

– Así que mi secretario personal es orgullosamente stalker, ¿no es así? –Silencio, ¿cómo negar algo que hasta cierto punto era completamente verdadero?, sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono carmín y su jefe soltó una carcajada, quizás el aceptar esa sugerencia de su hijo no había sido buena idea– ay Ryuuji–Kun

– Yo solo le sigo porque es mi jefe –Contestó molesto– ¿hay algo de malo en eso?

– No, en absoluto –Sonrió tontamente y comenzó a tocarse el cabello, el cual llevaba parado– un peinado anti gravitacional, ¿no crees?

– Es bastante peculiar joven Hiroto… _Y estúpido_ –Murmuró en un tono apenas audible para él– no creo que su padre se ponga contento al verle así

– ¡Oh vamos! –Exclamó alzando sus manos y dando un giro completo en su silla– eres mi mano derecha, mi chico estrella, tu Robín yo Batman, no fuiste contratado para ser mi madre, aparentas ser una chica por lo delgado que eres y todo eso… ¡pero debes relajarte hombre!, la vida es una sola, ¡debes disfrutarla, llora si quieres llorar!, baila si tu cuerpo así lo pide, y si ese loquillo también pide atención ¡dásela!, al final lo que define que tan divertida fue tu vida son los momentos en la que la gozaste por completo… y retomando el tema de mi cabello, a veces lo llevo así, por lo que no debes preocuparte

– ¿Por qué es tan relajado Joven Hiroto? –Sabía que su vida no había sido normal, el criar un niño le había quitado las palabras desenfreno, diversión y locura de su vida, pero este lo sabía muy bien, con o sin un hijo a quien darle ejemplo, la conducta que tenía el mocoso que le pagaría un salario bastante grande… era bastante absurda– sé que su vida da para ello… pero aun así…

– ¿Qué ganas estresándote?, ¿Qué ganas durmiendo poco?, ¿Qué ganas con trabajar hasta que tu cuerpo no da más? –Nuevamente dio una vuelta en su silla– se irresponsable de vez en cuando y escapa de la vida

– Si yo hubiera pensado eso hace catorce años, Masaki quizás estaría en un orfanato a causa de la estupidez de sus padres y la inmadurez del que le habla ahora Joven Hiroto –Idiota, sí que lo era con su cabello parado y su collar de piedra brillante… era estúpido el pensar eso, pero esperaba que Masaki no fuera como ese mocoso.

– ¿La estupidez de sus padres? –Preguntó bastante intrigado– ¿su madre?

– Kinki Nozomi, una gran chica que por vivir junto a mí una vida loca falleció a sus quince años –el menor de los dos bajó la cabeza y antes de poder decir algo Midorikawa terminó de hablar– quizás es por eso que me parece estúpido todo lo que me dijo Joven Hiroto, la vida no es solo eso… y si usted no encuentra el amor se condena a una vida llena de soledad y tristeza, ¿lo ve, no es así?, el sexo no es tan divertido si se sabe todo lo que ocurre por un detalle no previsto

– Yo… –Ahora, ¿cómo debía disculparse sin que su orgullo no saliese herido?– Lo lamento

– No, no lo lamente Joven Hiroto, gracias a ello me he convertido en un gran adulto –Contestó sonriente, sin rastro alguno de enojo o desagrado– en realidad lamento yo el molestarlo con anécdotas de mi vida

– No hay problema Ryuuji–Kun… ya puedes regresar a tu casa, mañana te avisaré si debes venir a trabajar o no –Y sin decir una palabra más, se levantó de su asiento y le abrió la puerta a su empleado– hasta luego Ryuuji–Kun

–Hasta luego Joven Hiroto –El peliverdoso sudó frío, ¡como la había cagado!, ¿Quién le había mandado a sermonear a su jefe?, ¡¿Quién?! Adiós salario que los sacaría de aquel barrio feo, nuevamente, Ryuuji Midorikawa de 28 años era despedido de su empleo a causa de una gran y poca discreta bocota.

* * *

Aun recordaba con facilidad el día en el cual había conocido a Kyousuke Tsurugi, aquel idiota le había metido en problemas solo por patear un balón y tirárselo directamente en la cara, siempre había odiado a ese infeliz, con esa sonrisa sínica en su rostro y el aire de superioridad que emanaba era algo que no podía soportar, pero como siempre sucede en la vida, por algún imprevisto a esa persona que tanto detestabas se terminaba convirtiendo en la que es más importante para ti, a ese que le llamas en las noches para desearles dulces sueños, a ese que esperas a la salida del colegio para caminar al menos unas cuadras.

Esa persona que supo la falta de dinero de tu familia y te usó como su esclavo por casi un año, claro, trabajo es trabajo, pero enamorarse de un ser que solo buscaba sexo y con mentiras logró engañarte hasta lograr que estuvieses detrás de él sin importar lo malo que hiciera. Enamorarse de eso es algo impensable para cualquier persona, menos para Masaki que aun guardaba cierto cariño por el de cabellos azulados, le había dolido el tenerse que separar de él y el solo pensar que ya había conseguido un reemplazo mejor le hacía estremecer, no le gustaba ser un plato de segunda mesa, tampoco estaba enamorado de Kyousuke pero ser su esclavo durante tanto tiempo le hacía pensar que quizás ese tipo de amor sumiso e irracional era el más conveniente para él, al final era el único que había vivido.

– ¿Por qué estás tan callado Midorikawa? –Preguntó cierto moreno golpeando levemente el sillón con sus manos, quizás imaginándose algún ritmo en la batería– te siento bastante ido

– Tenma… ¿es malo que yo siga pensando en Kyousuke? –Negó con su cabeza y suspiró pesadamente– ya sabes… lo nuestro no fue amor, en realidad fue más sexo sadomasoquista y dinero por doquier que tardes llenas de cariño mirando un atardecer, aunque no puedo negar que si lo quise y que de alguna extraña manera… aun lo quiero y eso me duele

– Tú no eres el que decide si aún debes sentir algo por él o no –Sonrió tiernamente y le agarró una de sus manos– es tu corazón y él sabe cuándo debe olvidar y perdonar… aun no tienes a esa persona que te hará no recordar esos malos momentos, Masaki solo preocúpate por ti y tu padre

– Como tú digas Tenma –Murmuró bastante molesto con su amigo, ¿es que acaso él sabía que era sufrir por amor?

– Ya sé que es lo que estás pensando mocoso ingrato –Dijo seriamente– pero debes saber tú, que de los dos para mí el amor fue la salvación y para ti pronto lo será, ¿acaso tu padre no te ama?

– ¿Es tan difícil pedir ser amado como Taiyou te ama a ti?, ¿por qué?, la vida… la vida misma nos hace eso a papá y a mí, se culpa de la muerte de mi madre y no… no es así –Bajó su cabeza y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, ¡si Tenma había conseguido el amor! ¿Por qué no podía él encontrarlo?– ¿acaso estoy muy joven para pedir eso?

– La edad no influye Masaki –Murmuró apenado– no llores por eso, sabes que yo también he sufrido por otras cosas y el amor de Amemiya fue mi sustento… tu padre es tu base y sé que es tonto pero preocúpate solo por ustedes y por nadie más –Y sin decir más se levantó de su asiento y le tomó de la mano al de cabellos verdes– vamos Masaki, Taiyou ya debe estarme esperando

– Como digas –Aceptó buscándole el bastón al menor y se lo tendió amablemente– lamento que debas aguantarte todas mis inseguridades, pero ya sabes, eres el único que conoce todos mis demonios y el único que los conocerá

– Y tú también conoces los míos así que pásame mis cosas y vámonos ya, otro día serás tú el que me comente su historia de amor, mientras que yo estaré a tu lado escuchándote felizmente –Sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió al ascensor con ayuda de su bastón, quería demasiado a Masaki, era su mejor amigo, pero él deseaba poder también comentarle sus dilemas, ¿Qué se siente no ver quien fue la luz de tu oscuridad?, sentía en cuerpo y alma a su novio pero no le podía ver, eso en definitiva era algo que quería decirle al otro, pero Matsukaze lo sabía bien, él era el más fuerte de los dos– ¿para eso estamos los amigos no?

* * *

_Sus respiraciones estaban completamente agitadas, estaban en un éxtasis en el que nada ni nadie los sacaría, las mejillas del menor estaban completamente sonrosadas, sus manos atadas en uno de los tubos de la cama de su hermano, sus piernas abiertas de par en par y en medio de ellas se hallaba el rostro de Yuuichi con una sonrisa que le hacía estremecer todas las fibras de su ser, ya habían pasado varios meses desde el primer encuentro de ese tipo que habían tenido los dos y aunque muy internamente pensara que ese tipo de cosas estuvieran bastante mal, le hacía sentir muy bien, era deseado, apetecido, era necesario para su hermano y las necesidades que este estuviese._

_Nunca había sentido ese tipo de cosas que cada vez más le ataban al mayor, a sus manos, a su cuerpo, a esas caricias que le daba en esos lugares que solo él conocía. _

_Nunca se había sentido tan útil en su vida. _

Aun recordaba con tanta exactitud esa vez, esa primera vez que lo había hecho con Yuuichi, esa primera vez que todo su amor había sido entregado sin ningún compromiso, ¿era un completo idiota?, ¿no es así? Su hermano ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para saber que sentimientos como el amor en realidad no existen, son solo un instinto para huir del miedo y la desesperación y él había caído en ese juego, solo fue usado por el que alguna vez amó, solo era querido por un rato de placer, no había nada más, no existía trasfondo alguno en todo ello y luego de ser abandonado lo entendió.

Por eso no creía en el amor, odiaba esa palabra, nadie debía mencionarla cerca suyo, ¿para qué ilusionarse con algo que no es más que una falacia?, únicamente los idiotas caían en ese juego, por eso tuvo que quitarse a Masaki de su lado, necesitaba a alguien que pudiera molestar, al que le pudiera destruir la vida y aun así, este siguiera a su lado, como un fiel perro.

– Joven Tsurugi –Murmuró uno de los fieles empleados de su padre tras la puerta– es necesario que usted vaya a reunirse con los ancianos de la familia para tomar una importante decisión respecto a la situación de los Shindou

– Enseguida voy Ryunosuke –Contestó levantándose de su asiento, con una mirada gatuna y una sonrisa llena de prepotencia, por primera vez era llamado a una reunión importante de su familia, debía ser útil para poder seguir asistiendo a estas.

Caminó lentamente hasta encontrarse en la habitación en donde seguramente le debían estar esperando, tomó aire y golpeó varias veces, una voz desde el interior le indicó que podía pasar, Kyousuke lo sabía muy bien, se encontraría nuevamente con el poseedor de esos orbes que tanto le encantaban, debía tener mucho autocontrol para no derribar él mismo aquella muralla de sentimientos.

– Hermano, siéntate a mi lado –Indicó Yuuichi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro– debemos iniciar lo más pronto posible –Y sin decir nada más, el menor de esos dos tomó asiento en su respectivo asiento y apretó sus manos, debía controlarse, aunque odiase a ese bastardo, seguía siendo su hermano y por consiguiente el mayor de los dos.

– Como bien sabemos, la fortuna de nuestros rivales ha estado disminuyendo gracias a la grandiosa ofensiva que Yuuichi ha planteado en nuestra empresa, sin embargo, nosotros la honorable familia Tsurugi, aquella que siempre le ha tendido la mano a quien más lo necesita le hará un favor a estas personas –El anciano que estaba en la cabeza de la mesa hizo una rápida pausa y observó detenidamente a cada uno de sus posibles herederos– sé que para muchos de ustedes este acto nos puede llevar a la ruina

– ¡Y si lo sabe cómo es posible que piense hacer eso Tsurugi–San! –Exclamó la única dama del grupo– ¿Qué le enseñaremos a las generaciones que vienen si seguimos siendo tan blandos?

– No somos blandos –Contestó Yuuichi llamando la atención de todos los demás– tomaremos esa necesidad y la convertiremos en nuestra ganancia

– Si les ayudamos en este momento, ellos tendrán que agachar su cabeza ante nosotros cada vez que se los solicitemos –Agregó Kyousuke con una sonrisa en sus labios– debemos humillarlos y quitarles aquel orgullo tan característico de su familia

– Kyousuke –Llamó el anciano poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa– es por eso que necesito que comiences a acercarte a Takuto, ¿él va a tu misma escuela no es así?

– Es un estudiante de cuarto año –Contestó rápidamente– aunque algo me dijo que debía comenzar a investigarle un poco, por lo que ya sé cuál es su rutina de estudios

– Mucha gracias por la información –Murmuró el mayor observando a los dos hermanos de reojo– pero te agradecería mucho más si le pasas todos los datos obtenidos a Yuuichi, creo que él es el más indicado para esta tarea.

No dijo nada más, solo hizo una reverencia delante de todos los adultos y salió de dicho lugar, ¿por qué Yuuichi siempre se quedaba con lo mejor de él? ¡Siempre hacía lo mismo!, maldita escoria a la que debía llamar hermano, tarde o temprano se vengaría y el que este tuviera que seducir a su nuevo juguete le había hecho querer cobrar venganza.

Yuuichi no sabía lo que le esperaba y mucho menos cierto joven de cabello ondulado, el cual sufriría la ira de una familia de la que nunca había escuchado hablar.

* * *

Esperamos que sea de su agrado.

¿Comentarios, tomatazos? ¡Ponlos en un review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola~ aquí NekoAle reportándose con el segundo capítulo de esta interesante historia. Espero que les guste el KyouTaku que escribí, me esforcé mucho en el owo.

* * *

"As Bajo la Manga"

Todas las miradas eran posadas sobre él, todos en la escuela le miraban con total respeto y fascinación. La delicadeza y la seguridad de su andar, la perfección de todo lo que hacía y decía, la facilidad con la que manejaba a todo el alumnado y a los profesores. E incluso la envidia de ciertas chicas al atraer la atención de los muchachos más de lo que ellas lo hacían.

Para todo el instituto Raimon, Shindou era un modelo de perfección, el muchacho que todos desearían ser, el hijo que todo padre quisiera tener, el novio que todas y todos los alumnos deseaban y el alumno que todos los profesores adoraban y mimaban. Y estaba de más decir que su perfección también se debía a la cantidad de dinero que el joven heredaría. O se suponía que debería heredar.

Lo observó entrar con un paso bastante elegante, sonriéndole a cada persona que le saludaba haciendo que varios de ellos suspiraran y que otros le miraran con cierto recelo.

–No entiendo cómo todos pueden desear ser tú –susurró suavemente mientras chasqueaba la lengua con molestia. Maldita fuera la hora en la que a los viejos de su familia se les había ocurrido de que el idiota de su hermano merecía tener a semejante trofeo. Él llevaba "cortejando" al pianista desde mucho antes que su familia decidiera arruinar la reputación y la fortuna de la poderosa familia del castaño. Shindou era esa manzana prohibida que nadie podía tocar, inalcanzable para cualquiera; y eso era lo que hacía que Kyousuke lo deseara tanto. –Yuuichi no lo merece –comentó en un gruñido, y con paso decidido se acercó hacia el prodigio.

Estampó su mano con bastante fuerza contra el casillero que se encontraba al lado del castaño, provocando que éste pegara un pequeño bote. Apartó la vista del lugar donde guardaba las cosas y la dirigió hacia aquel que había osado a espantarlo. Puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Qué tal estás "muñequita"? –le saludó burlonamente haciendo que Shindou frunciera el ceño, realmente frustrado. Ya bastantes problemas tenía, como para que un idiota con demasiada testosterona en vez de cerebro, le fastidiara la vida.

– ¿Qué quieres idiota? –el de ojos ámbar le miró ligeramente sorprendido, pero cambió su semblante a uno de prepotencia total. Takuto enarcó una ceja; ese imbécil estaba intentando coquetear con él nuevamente.

– ¿Qué acaso no puedo saludarte? –Shindou soltó una pequeña carcajada y le dio la espalda, haciendo ondear su cabello con bastante gracia. –Tomaré eso como un no. Pero mira que presumido me resultaste "muñequita".

–Cada vez que me llames así, te ignoraré.

–Tú no puedes ignorarme –el de ojos cafés lo encaró nuevamente, haciendo que la sonrisa de prepotencia del otro se ensanchara.

–Obsérvame –empujó al de piel pálida e inicio su caminar, pero su muñeca fue aprisionada, haciendo que; como efecto rebote; su cuerpo golpeara contra el pecho de Kyousuke. Un par de fuertes brazos lo aprisionaron, apretándolo con algo de fuerza. - ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! –gritó iracundo, moviéndose desesperadamente para liberarse.

–Shuu~ –colocó su dedo índice en la boca del más bajo, acallando sus quejas, para luego acariciar su labio inferior, con mucha delicadeza. Shindou quedó paralizado, mirando aquellos ojos de color ámbar que tanto volvían loco – ¿Ves como no te puedes resistir a mí? –se fue acercando de forma peligrosa, el otro se sonrojó levemente y cerró sus ojos. Tsurugi rió mentalmente, ya tenía al castaño a su merced. Estaban a escasos centímetros hasta que; un fuerte golpe resonó por todo el pasillo. Tsurugi se llevó inmediatamente la mano a su mejilla, que palpitaba de dolor. El muy insolente de Shindou le había abofeteado. – ¿Qué cara….?

–Deja de jugar conmigo. Tus truquitos de "Casanova" no surgen efecto en mí, ahora si me disculpas, tengo clase de Literatura. –enarcó una ceja en una mueca bastante burlona, cerró su casillero e inició a andar, golpeando levemente el hombro del de piel pálida con el suyo. – No soy como esas zorras fáciles con las que andas Tsurugi. Tú ni siquiera me llegas a los talones.

Kyousuke miró indignado como el otro se alejaba a paso elegante, y una sonrisa un tanto traviesa se formó en sus labios. Ah, como deseaba tener a Shindou; eran exactamente esas actitudes las que lo atraían enormemente. Además, él tenía un as bajo la manga, y si lo utilizaba correctamente, Takuto no podría negarse a estar con él.

–Solo espera y verás que eres tú el que no me llega a mí ni a los talones.

* * *

Kirino Ranmaru era un joven que detestaba con todo su ser la monotonía, por ello intentaba que todas las horas que desperdiciaba en el Instituto, fueran desperdiciadas correctamente.

Un pequeño jadeo resonó en aquella habitación, haciendo que el adulto que se encontraba sobre su cuerpo cubriera su boca. Tenía demasiado calor, y el uniforme que en estos momentos estaba portando no ayudaba en nada.

–Shuuya-san –jadeó levemente una vez su boca fue descubierta. El moreno sonrió, para luego morder la delicada piel de su cuello, arrancándole un pequeño alarido que bien supo contener. Eso era algo de todos los días. En el quinto período de clases, Ranmaru salía de la clase de geografía, ya que su profesor, Shuuya Goenji, le llamaba para que lo ayudara con "unos asuntos".

Y allí estaban ambos, realizando esos "asuntos" de los que nadie sospechaba. La mano de Goenji bajó con cierta delicadeza el pantalón del uniforme de Ranmaru, y de un brusco movimiento lo dejó apoyado contra el escritorio de su oficina. El pelirosa ahogó una exclamación, aferrándose al filo de la superficie de madera.

–Te deseo, Ranmaru –susurró el adulto de forma sensual y lenta, provocando un escalofrío en la espalda del de ojos cian.

–También te deseo Ishido~ –ese apodo era exclusivo para esos encuentros, le encantaba como sonaba en su boca. Volvió a morder su cuello y Kirino se retorció de placer – ¡Ah!

–Que sonidos tan dulces los que produces. – el sonido de la hebilla del pantalón contra el suelo hizo un fuerte eco. Bajó los calzoncillos del chico hasta la mitad de sus muslos y acarició la entrada con su erección; aún cubierta por su pantalón; haciendo que otro fuerte jadeo saliera del pequeño afeminado. –Eres solo mío – y como si al destino le gustara joderle la vida, el sonido del teléfono móvil del de mechas interrumpió aquel candente encuentro. Kirino soltó un bufido e hizo un infantil puchero, mientras el adulto se alejaba de su cuerpo y tomaba aquel infernal aparato. –Ichirouta~

–_Shuuya, cariño. ¿Saldrás temprano hoy? –_preguntó el otro inocentemente, sin imaginarse el acto que segundos antes realizaba su pareja.

–Sí, hoy salgo a las 2:30. No hay ningún papeleo necesario. –No es que odiara al de hebras azules, es más, lo amaba más que a cualquier otro que hubiera en ese planeta; pero de verdad a veces su llamadas eran demasiado innecesarias, sobre todo en ese justo momento en que Goenji se encontraba en un momento de "relajación ".– ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?

–_Bueno, quería saber si no podías recoger a Ranmaru. Ya que están en el mismo lugar._ –una sonrisa un tanto pervertida surcó en sus labios, mientras observaba como el menor presente en la habitación gateaba hacia su posición con una sonrisita algo traviesa. Se arrodilló frente a su maestro y acercó su rostro a la erección, que pedía a gritos su atención.

–Me parece una estupenda idea Kaze-Kaze – miró con ternura y deseo las acciones del contrario que con su boca bajaba el cierre de su pantalón. Agradecía eternamente de que en esos momentos su prometido se encontrara en China, por motivos de trabajo, así él podía disfrutar tiempo de calidad con el sobrino de éste, y su amante personal, sin que Kazemaru lo sospechara – ¿Prefieres que yo lo lleve a casa todos los días? Sé que Ranmaru me puede esperar –soltó un suave gruñido al sentir como su miembro era acariciado por la cálida lengua del menor. Exquisito.

–_Me sentiría más tranquilo si lo hicieras. No quisiera que a Ran le ocurra algo malo mientras toma el metro o camina solo por la calle. _–vaya ingenuo que era Ichirouta, pensó Shuuya, mientras intentaba retener los jadeos que querían salir de su boca. Y es que el chiquillo de cabellos rosa era verdaderamente un experto en el arte de la felación.

–Ah….Cálmate…Ranmaru está en muy buenas manos. –Echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás intentando nuevamente contenerse. Tomó del cabello a Kirino y tironeo levemente de él. Quería que acelerara. Ranmaru tan solo soltó un jadeo juguetón e ignoró vilmente la petición, haciendo que sus movimientos fueran cada vez más lentos. Shuuya se estaba frustrando. La boca de Kirino lo estaba volviendo loco. Jamás había deseado tanto que su prometido colgara –Ra….Ichirouta –se corrigió rápidamente – ¿Quieres que te llame luego? Es que… justo ahora tengo una…reunión.

– _¿De verdad? _–escuchó el tono decepcionado de Kazemaru y por un momento se sintió culpable de estar engañándolo de esa manera tan ruin. Una fuerte mordida en su miembro, que le hizo soltar un gritillo de placer, le sacó esos pensamientos. – _¿Estás bien?_

– Ah…sí, es solo que me golpeé –se excusó rápidamente. Lanzo una mirada recriminatoria al menor; quien tan solo aceleró sus movimientos.

–_Bueno, en ese caso te llamo luego. Te amo _

–También te amo Ichirouta. Suerte en tu viaje. – y sin decir nada más cortó la llamada, mientras una correntada eléctrica le recorría toda la espalda, haciendo que soltara un gruñido.

Kirino apenas y tragó aquella semilla, había sido demasiado repentino. Tosió un poco y se relamió los labios una vez hubo tragado absolutamente todo. Se sentó sobre las piernas de su amante y preguntó juguetonamente:

– ¿Era mi tío?

–Tú sabes que sí –con ternura revolvió sus cabellos. –hoy regresarás a casa conmigo, no vayas a tomar el tren.

–Está bien… –volvieron a unir sus bocas con bastante pasión. "Pobre, inocente e iluso Kazemaru" volvió a pensar el pelicrema mientras apretaba los glúteos de Ranmaru.

* * *

Ryuuji había dado por perdido el empleo como secretario del señor Kira, su gran boca se había encargado de arruinar aquel trabajo perfecto.

Pero parecía que el Ser Divino que se encontraba en el cielo o en algún lugar no lo odiaba tanto, y esa misma mañana había recibido una llamada confirmando que el empelo era suyo y solamente suyo. Casi escupió el café que tomaba.

A una velocidad impresionante, se había cambiado y se había apresurado a dirigirse a las instalaciones Kira, donde su nuevo empleo aguardaba por él. Entró cautelosamente y encontró a la misma mujer que lo había recibido días atrás. Ella al verlo le sonrió amablemente y con un simple gesto le indicó que la siguiera. Midorikawa no dudó ni dos segundos en acatar la orden y se encaminó hacia donde la mujer le indicaba.

–Es un gusto tenerlo nuevamente aquí Midorikawa –le dijo la amable mujer mientras lo llevaba hacia el último piso de aquel edificio. Ryuuji sonrió tímidamente.

–La verdad es que fue una verdadera sorpresa el recibir su llamada, jamás lo imaginé.

–Mi hermano ha considerado que usted tiene las capacidades necesarias para cumplir con este trabajo. De verdad esperamos que cumpla con lo que le pedimos –ahora sí que se sentía presionado.

–No los defraudaré. –Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, haciendo que el corazón del peli verde diera un vuelco. Estaba verdaderamente nervioso. –Estoy listo. –se intentó dar apoyo a sí mismo.

La puerta de la oficina, en la que trabajaría ahora de lunes a viernes, fue abierta, mostrándole al joven apuesto de cabellos rojizos que había conocido días atrás, sonriendo de forma… ¿amable? Entró cauteloso, y su nuevo jefe le indicó que se acercara.

–Ryuuji-kun, es un gusto tenerte aquí. De verdad que esperaba que llegaras con muchas ansias. –Le tomó de la mano e hizo que se adentraran en aquella oficina tan espaciosa. Se sentía algo aturdido, jamás había visto tantas cosas lujosas encerradas en un solo espacio. –Éste–señaló un gran escritorio de color caoba, con una computadora marca _HP _descansando sobre ella y una silla de cuero negro que se veía verdaderamente cómoda –será tu lugar de trabajo. Aquí harás todo lo que yo te diga. –el de ojos ónix asintió a todo lo que el de piel pálida decía. –Por allá está mi oficina, si necesitas algo sabrás donde buscarme –dirigió su vista hacia donde Hiroto había señalado, observando una amplia puerta que se encontraba al fondo.

–Ya veo…. ¿Algo más que deba saber, jefe? –preguntó procurando sonar bastante cordial. Kira negó levemente, pero pareció arrepentirse. Una sonrisa juguetona se asomó en sus blanquecinos labios.

–Algo más… ¿podrías vestirte como una sexy secretaria todos los días? De verdad que me motivarías en el trabajo –comentó con tono juguetón.

Un tic nervioso atacó la ceja izquierda del moreno, si así de indecente era su jefe en el primer día, no quería saber cómo sería luego.

* * *

–Kichiro Shindou –le dijo a modo de saludo el señor Tsurugi. El de cortos cabellos castaños soltó un bufido. Maldita fuera la hora en la que tuvo que recorrer a sus peores enemigos para mejorar su economía y no caer en bancarrota; sin saber que había sido éste quien lo había llevado a la ruina – Te propongo un trato para que te brinde el apoyo de mi empresa.

– ¿Qué diantres quieres Ryunosuke? –preguntó con molestia. Sabía que el otro no sería tan generoso. Todo aquel teatro debía tener una trampa. –Déjate de ir por las ramas y dime de una vez por todas qué quieres a cambio de ayudar a mi familia.

Una sonrisa bastante macabra se formó en la boca del de cabellos azules.

–Tu hijo… Takuto. Tu adoración y tu orgullo. Él es lo que pido a cambio. –El castaño dio un puñetazo al escritorio. Estaba a punto de objetar, más que indignado, por aquella indecorosa petición, pero el otro lo calló con un solo movimiento con su dedo índice. –No estás en posición de negarte, y si lo haces –acercó su rostro al del señor Shindou y le tomó de su impecable camisa– hare que tú y tu familia queden en la calle.

A Kichiro no le quedó de otra más que rendirse y aceptar, vendiendo prácticamente a su pequeño retoño a una familia de depravados. No tenía ni la menor idea que estaba sucumbiendo ante el capricho de esa familia, que tan solo quería tener a su primogénito bajo su poder, para controlar a su sabor y antojo una de las empresas más poderosas de todo Japón; las Empresas Shindou.

–Para asegurarme de que cumplas, deberás firmar este contrato –extendió la hoja frente al otro, quien pareció haber olvidado toda regla de un buen negociante: Leer las letras chicas del contrato. Sin leer ni nada, firmó aquel papel que firmaría la sentencia de su primer y único hijo.–Excelente. Ahora retírate basura, antes que me arrepienta.

El dueño de la fortuna Shindou salió de la habitación más que humillado. Ryunosuke sonrió nuevamente, leyendo las letras chicas y en negrilla del contrato.

"**El Joven correspondiente al nombre: Shindou Takuto, será exclusivamente el esclavo sexual del próximo heredero de la familia Tsurugi, sin la posibilidad que los progenitores del muchacho antes mencionado, aleguen ante el oficio que se le está poniendo."**

Que ilusos habían resultado ser, lo lograron todo tan fácilmente que hasta daba mucha risa. Pero él quería que todo fuera más divertido. Tomó su móvil y llamó a los que ya estaban esperando sus órdenes.

–Ya ha firmado, pueden traer al pequeño ángel –y sin más cortó aquella llamada.

La jornada educativa había sido verdaderamente agotadora. Jamás en toda su vida había deseado tanto que las clases de piano de aquella tarde fueran canceladas.

Al verse en una situación económica familiar bastante desfavorable, Takuto había solicitado a su progenitor que no siguiera pagando a su chofer para que lo fuera a recoger al Instituto. Vaya error.

Caminaba por aquellas solitarias calles que debía atravesar antes de llegar a su hermoso hogar. Suspiró resignado, aquel día había sido especialmente estresante: demasiada tarea, todos le pedían que se postulara para el puesto de presidente estudiantil, un concierto que se aproximaba con el club de música; pero sobre todo eso estaba un factor, un factor que le molestaba mucho más que una molesta piedra en el zapato. Y ese factor tenía nombre y apellido: Tsurugi Kyousuke.

–Maldito vago –susurró suavemente. Cerró sus hermosos orbes y tiró la cabeza levemente hacía atrás, hasta que, por estar distraído, topó con el cuerpo de alguien más –Lo lamento mucho –se disculpo rápidamente apenado, viendo que un hombre bastante fornido, lo miraba con una sonrisa algo macabra, provocándole un escalofrío.

–No te preocupes, Takuto. –Shindou le miró ligeramente confundido. ¿Cómo sabía ese hombre su nombre? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un pañuelo, colocado sobre su boca y nariz, le impidió hablar y un brazo le rodeó la cintura, aprisionándolo. Intentó gritar, pero le fue imposible hacerlo.

Poco a poco todo se volvió oscuro, hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño. Ahora Shindou Takuto desearía que su chofer le hubiera recogido aquella tarde.

Caminaba, algo irritado, por las afueras del gran edificio en donde se llevaría a cabo aquel evento que culminaría el mandato de los viejos de su familia. ¿Por qué carajo habían escogido a Yuuichi para que se quedara con Takuto? No era justo. Él lo merecía mucho más.

Golpeó con bastante fuerza uno de los muros del recinto, y crujió los dientes. Debía calmarse. Aquella noche les demostraría a sus padres y a los malditos ancianos, que él, Kyousuke Tsurugi, que no estaba de acuerdo con esa absurda decisión.

La solución a todos sus problemas se asomó por la esquina, haciendo que todo su mal humor desapareciera rápidamente. Ah, bendito fuera el bastardo de Minamisawa Atsushi.

–Te has tardado. –le reprochó con voz grave, haciendo que el de cabellos morados alzara los hombros despreocupado.

–Encima de que te estoy haciendo un maldito favor. –atusó su flequillo, de esa forma tan característica que tenía, arrancando un suspiro molesto de Tsurugi.

–Te recuerdo que ese favor no me estás saliendo gratis, idiota. –gruñó, Atsushi tan solo rió con egocentrismo y le extendió un sobre a Kyousuke. – ¿Está todo?

–Claro que está todo. ¿Crees que yo te timaría, amigo? –ante esa respuesta, tan común en su viejo amigo, Kyousuke no pudo evitar soltar una risotada irónica. – ¿Qué?

– ¿Quieres que te cuente cuántas veces me has timado, imbécil? –Minamisawa tan solo rodó los ojos. El de ojos ámbar tomó el sobre, abriéndolo y contando la cantidad de dinero que se encontraba dentro de éste.

–Son €400,000, por amor al cielo. ¡No desconfíes! –Tsurugi enarcó una ceja y terminó su cuenta.

–Es exacto…Felicidades –le comentó, mientras le extendía unas llaves –Eres el nuevo dueño de un Lamborghini murciélago. Siéntete dichoso.

–Insisto, quería el Jaguar.

–Deja de quejarte, o no te doy nada. –el peli morado suspiró resignado, y extendió su mano.

–No sé para qué carajos querías tremenda cifra de dinero. Mi padre casi se fue de espaldas cuando le comenté el precio en el que me estabas vendiendo tu carro, pero aun así accedió. –negó levemente y volvió a mover su flequillo. –De cualquier modo, fue un placer hace negocios contigo, Tsurugi.

–El placer ha sido todo mío –estrechó la mano que su amigo le ofrecía, sonriendo con malicia. Aquella cantidad de dinero, le ayudaría a cumplir su cometido.

El frío en el ambiente hizo que abriera levemente los ojos. No podía ver nada claro, todo era borroso. Se sentía verdaderamente acalorado, pero tenía frío. Era una sensación bastante confusa.

Intentó mover sus manos, pero no lo logró, ya que estaban esposadas, por lo que podía sentir, arriba de su cabeza, haciendo un fuerte sonido cada vez que movía sus muñecas. Intentó agudizar aún más sus sentidos; pero le fue algo imposible, se sentía algo adormilado y mareado. Quiso gritar, pero su boca era cubierta por algo redondo; que le obligaba a mantener la boca abierta.

"Mierda" pensó el castaño comenzando a mover desesperadamente su cuerpo.

Sus tobillos también se encontraban encadenados, obligándolo a estar sentado. No tenía puesta su ropa. Tan solo sentía cómo su torso era cubierto por pequeñas tiras, que tan solo le cubrían una pequeña parte del pecho y otra en el vientre, lo demás estaba descubierto. Por suerte su parte baja estaba cubierta por una pequeña pantaloneta, que iniciaba en su cadera y acababa en la mitad de su glúteo.

–Parece que el pequeño ángel ha despertado~ –escuchó que canturrearon, y algunas risas resonaron en el lugar. Shindou gimoteó un poco. –Vamos a comenzar con el espectáculo de esta noche. Tenemos como mayor tesoro a este pequeño niño. Y vale mucho más; pues nadie ha tocado ese delicado cuerpo, nunca…

Las risotadas, bastante pervertidas, resonaron por todo el lugar. Yuuichi miró con bastante deseo a su nueva prenda. El plan estaba en que; montarían todo ese teatro para humillar aún más a la familia del desdichado muchacho, que estaba siendo subastado.

Se veía verdaderamente exquisito con ese diminuto traje, que tan solo cubría sus pezones, su ombligo y sus partes nobles; además esas alas de ángel que tenía y la mordaza en la boca le hacían ver indefenso. Se relamió los labios.

–Comencemos con €10,000. –ofreció el presentador.

–20,000.

–30,000.

–70,000- comentó Yuuichi con total seguridad. Sabía que esa era la oferta final. Shindou sería suyo.

–200,000 –todos voltearon a ver al que había ofrecido semejante cantidad. Yuuichi casi se ahogó con el vino que en ese instante estaba tomando.

– ¿Alguien más? –preguntó el anfitrión de esa vil actividad. Al no recibir respuesta alzó los hombros levemente y gritó con seguridad –vendido al joven de cabellos azules.

El señor Tsurugi volteó inmediatamente a ver hacia el comprador del que, se suponía, que sería el esclavo de su hijo mayor; y casi sufrió un infarto al ver cómo su hijo menor se acercaba hacia el anfitrión y pagaba la "mercancía".

– ¡Kyousuke! –gritó Yuuichi indignado. – ¿Qué cojones crees que estás haciendo?

Tsurugi tan solo miró con prepotencia a su hermano y tomó una correa que le fue entregada.

–Ves lo que se siente perder, her-ma-ni-to~ –comentó con burla. Yuuichi gritó indignado y su padre le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria a Kyousuke.

– Tsurugi, ¿qué diantres haces? Obedece y entrega al ángel.

–No quiero. Por una vez en su vida, dejen que yo tome el control de las cosas.

Shindou fue desencadenado, a lo que soltó un pequeño quejido. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero se sentía demasiado débil como para hacerlo, sus piernas no respondían. Sintió cómo un collar era colocado en su cuello y luego algo, que no supo identificar, fue encadenado a éste.

Tsurugi sonrió cuando Takuto le fue entregado. Se veía realmente aturdido.

– ¿Es virgen? –preguntó con burla.

–Claro que lo es. Puedes probarlo si deseas –comentó con total indiferencia el hombre.

Kyousuke jaló al castaño de la correa, arrastrándolo hasta que quedó cerca de su posición, lo tomó del cabello y lo obligó a levantarse.

–Hola muñequita~ –saludó con burla, mientras movía un poco el pantaloncillo que Takuto portaba, descubriendo su entrada. El pianista se asustó. Ese no podía ser Tsurugi, no podía…. –así que, nunca nadie te ha estrenado… Voy a ser el primero –susurró con cinismo. Dio la espalda al público, cubriendo a Shindou con su cuerpo, para que nadie observara lo que iba a hacer en esos momentos.

Con la yema de su dedo índice, acarició levemente la virginal entrada del delicado muchacho, haciendo que éste soltara un jadeo, que fue ahogado en la mordaza. Sonrió nuevamente y poco a poco introdujo su dedo en aquel estrecho orificio, a lo que en respuesta provocó que el muchacho arqueara su espalda y abriera los ojos totalmente, sollozando.

–Mira~ sí eres virgen –con fuerza terminó la pequeña penetración, haciendo que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se removiera de dolor. –Esta noche la disfrutaré verdaderamente… Muñequita~

* * *

En lo personal, me siento bastante nerviosa por estar colaborando en un proyecto de tal calibre; por ello espero que les agrade el capi~. Muchos besos y espero algún comentario, ya sea de felicitación o de crítica o lo que deseen, si? Ya que~ hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

¿Alguien adivinada quién soy? owo… Es muy obvio (?)

* * *

3: "Diagnóstico"

Definitivamente, nada peor que un lunes por la mañana. El cerebro adormilado, el sabor de las tardes libres aún hormigueando en la lengua y el panorama oscuro de un amanecer frío. No, no podía haber nada más terrible que un lunes a primera hora; salvo, claro está, clases un lunes en la mañana. Aunque, obviamente, eso dependía netamente de las circunstancias…

El aire a alboroto que manaba desde el salón de música esa mañana daba a entender la mayor alegría que un alumno puede tener en sus años de escuela: "El profesor no ha venido". Todos los jóvenes hablaban de tonterías al azar, paseándose por todo el lugar, incluso por encima de los pupitres. Disfrutar de una hora y media de libertad en la escuela era un lujo que podían darse, todo gracias a que su antigua profesora – una vieja amargada, soltera y con los ovarios secos – había muerto la semana pasada, atorada con un pedazo de pollo en un _restaurant _a las afueras de la ciudad.

Lo que se tramaba dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes podía ser definido como el sueño escolar. Pero, de todas formas, un suave atisbo de melancolía se dejaba observar entre todo aquel caos adolescente.

Kirino Ranmaru volteó sobre su silla, poniendo cada pierna a un costado del respaldo, mientras observaba como Shindou Takuto – su mejor amigo desde que tenía uso de razón – mantenía su vista perdida en algún punto difuso en la distancia. Suspiró con pesadez, tamborileando los dedos contra la chapada caoba del pupitre, cuyo sonido se mezclaba sutilmente entre los gritos, hasta finalmente desaparecer en un segundo efímero e insignificante.

– ¿No piensas decirme qué te pasa? – la pregunta afloró de sus labios como un ruego forjado en frustración y preocupación, sentimientos que venía albergando desde el inicio de la semana anterior.

El joven pianista había estado comportándose extraño durante todo aquel periodo, dándole paso a una faceta que Ranmaru jamás imaginó conocer. Takuto no sólo temblaba sin parar cual manojo de nervios, sino que se asemejaba a una especie de maniquí demacrado y ansioso. Se sobresaltaba ante cualquier tontería y, de vez en cuando, le sobrevenían ataques de sudoración extrema y taquicardia descontrolada, cosa particularmente preocupante, más cuando su rostro revelaba una falta de sueño y alimentación importantes.

La respuesta a su pregunta fue brindada por un silencio descarado. Estuviese ignorándolo a propósito o no, simplemente ya era una situación que Ranmaru no podía soportar.

Shindou se había estado ausentado tanto a su taller de música como al de soccer, sin una excusa medianamente válida, inclusive algo más allá de un par de balbuceos abatidos e incoherentes. Emprendía camino a casa tan pronto terminaba la jornada, solo, porque realmente así lo quería. Tampoco era posible contactarlo por medio de una visita, puesto que todos aseguraban que no se encontraba, aun cuando estuviese mirando través del ventanal de su habitación en la segunda planta. Aunque tampoco era como si sus padres estuviesen actuando como algo distinto a un par de paranoicos en medio de un ataque terrorista imaginario.

Desvió la mirada hacia el pizarrón, viendo a sus compañeros hacer y decir payasadas en toda regla, hasta que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse los tomó desprevenidos. Se detuvieron en el acto, desconcertados por la situación.

Un silencio espectral le abrió paso a un joven alto, ataviado en un traje formal que le sentaba de maravilla. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes, así como una pequeña cicatriz surcándole la mejilla derecha. Entró al lugar con paso ligero, como si flotara sobre la expectación que se cernía a su alrededor. Nadie lo había visto concurrir con antelación a esa escuela, y era verdaderamente imposible que hubiese estado ahí antes sin que nadie lo notara. Su sonrisa blancuzca destellaba con energía, iluminando cada rincón de la habitación. Si habían visto a alguien más hermoso en su vida, sólo podría haber sido en un sueño demasiado maravilloso.

El joven se puso de frente al pizarrón y con la tiza comenzó a garabatear un par de líneas, las cuales se ordenaron rápidamente en una caligrafía casi perfecta. Se volteó al salón sin desvanecer la sonrisa de los labios… Realmente parecía un ángel sin alas.

–Buenos días, clase. Mi nombre es Atsuishi Shigeto y desde hoy en adelante seré su nuevo profesor de música – se presentó alegremente, algo extrañado por la reacción del salón.

Los alumnos se miraron entre sí, confundidos a más no poder, antes de dirigirse a pasos torpes hacia sus respectivos pupitres. Saludaron al rubio al unísono, antes de que éste comenzara con la lección del día. El lugar se llenó rápidamente de suaves cuchicheos, flotando de una esquina a la otra, todos acerca de lo lindo que el nuevo profesor era. No faltaban las preguntas discretas sobre su edad, su estado civil y otras cosas; aunque, ciertamente, no eran interrogantes que Shindou Takuto no pudiese contestar.

Conocía a Shigeto desde los seis años, edad a la que éste había comenzado a darle clases de piano. En esa época el rubio no tenía más de dieciséis; pero su extraordinario talento musical le había valido para que los padres de Takuto lo contrataran sin mayores miramientos. Había logrado convertirse en un gran pianista gracias a las largas tardes que pasaba junto a Atsuishi, aunque nunca pudo alcanzar el nivel que su ex maestro ostentaba. La música de Shigeto tenía alma y corazón propio, algo que ningún músico promedio podría siquiera aspirar a poseer.

El rubio fue su ejemplo a seguir durante gran parte de su infancia, casi como el hermano mayor que siempre ansió tener… O al menos hasta que sus padres lo despidieron, apenas notaron que la situación económica de la familia descendía vertiginosamente. Lo cierto es que nunca perdieron totalmente el contacto después de eso. Pero de entre todos los lugares en los que pensó encontrárselo, jamás pensó que fuese en calidad de maestro y alumno como antaño. Aun así, no hubo más que un saludo discreto apenas sus ojos se cruzaron, casi comunicando la alegre sorpresa del encuentro.

Atsuishi era una persona realmente maravillosa, algo estricto e introvertido; pero no por ello menos amable. De cierta forma el rubio era muy puro para sus veinticuatro años, alguien con un corazón de oro… y una coraza diamantina que lo resguardaba, cosa que seguramente necesitaría para defenderse de las bestias que solían deambular por los pasillos - incluso quizá hasta para una con un apetito especialmente voraz.

–Shindou… Shindou… ¡Shindou-san! – el castaño dio un salto repentino en su asiento, levantando la mirada hacia Shigeto. La falta de descanso le hacía imposible permanecer en un estado distinto a un limbo entre el sueño y la vigilia –. ¿Podría decirme cuál es la definición de _Ad líbitum_?

–Disculpe ¿Cuál fue la pregunta? – inquirió luego de un corto silencio. El rubio abrió los ojos un poco más de la cuenta, acercándose a su lugar con ese paso eólico que lo caracterizaba.

– ¿Estás bien? Se te ve un poco distraído – Takuto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Atsuishi ya estaba a su lado, mirándolo muy de cerca –. Estás pálido y tienes unas ojeras terribles… Deberías ir a la enfermería.

–No te preocupes, Shigeto – le contestó con familiaridad, cosa que extrañó en gran medida al resto de sus compañeros –. No tuve una buena noche, eso es todo… Aun así, gracias por preocuparte.

–A mí no me engañas, Takuto – el rubio lo miró de forma severa, obligándolo a levantarse de su lugar –. Te conozco demasiado bien como para caer en esa trampa… A la enfermería, ya.

Le puso las manos en la espalda y lo empujó hasta la salida, para luego cerrarle la puerta prácticamente en la cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suspiró con resignación frente a la puerta de la enfermería, observando el metal reluciente que constituía el pomo de ésta. Acercó su mano con parsimonia; pero se detuvo cuando éste se alejó bruscamente de sus manos.

Se halló a sí mismo cara a cara con Goenji Shuuya, el profesor de geografía, quien lo miraba con el fastidio típico que residía en sus ojos oscuros. Dio un paso al costado para liberarle el camino, sintiendo ese aroma, a feromonas mezcladas con medicamentos y desinfectante, impregnándole hasta lo más profundo de los pulmones. Lo vio irse con tranquilidad a través del pasillo, esparciendo el perfume como una estela tras sus pasos.

No podía entender, a ciencia cierta, qué era lo que Kirino le veía para amarlo como lo hacía, sobre todo cuando el joven de cabello rosa sabía que no sólo le era infiel a su tío con él mismo, sino que también se acostaba con el enfermero de la escuela en sus ratos libres. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Goenji se aburriera y lo dejara por otro. Lamentablemente, Ranmaru confiaba ingenuamente en sus dudosas intenciones.

¿Podía existir alguien más iluso?

Avanzó con lentitud hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Hizo un gesto fugaz de molestia con los ojos, al tiempo que contemplaba como Netsuha "Nepper" Natsuhiko, el enfermero de la escuela, terminaba de abotonarse el pantalón.

–Buenos días, Nepper – lo saludó con educación, pero sin demasiada formalidad. El mayor no era un especial partidario de los protocolos.

–Buenas, Taku – Netsuha se dejó caer sobre su silla, sin siquiera preocuparse por ponerse su camisa o por el estilo. Estaba demasiado cansado y feliz como para reparar en esas nimiedades –. Déjame adivinar… Te enviaron porque no tienes buena cara ¿Has estado durmiendo como corresponde… o te has quedado hasta tarde follando con algún novio?

El menor abrió los ojos de sobre manera por una fracción de segundo, mientras los horrores de sus noches con Kyosuke surcaban su mente como un flash. Se llevó la mano a la boca en un acto reflejo, como si fuese a vomitar, al tiempo que una taquicardia repentina se gestaba sobre su corazón. Las piernas le flaquearon de un segundo al otro, haciendo que su cuerpo se desplomara como un peso muerto. Afortunadamente, Natsuhiko logró atraparlo.

–Bueno, parece que tienes algo más complicado que la cara – soltó en tono burlesco, sonriéndole de esa manera tan felina que tenía.

Sintió ese aroma a hospital golpeándole la nariz de lleno, forzándose dentro de sus fosas nasales. El perfume de Natsuhiko era sutil; pero embriagador y persistente, algo único en su tipo. La mayoría de los alumnos – si es que no todos – reconocían aquella fragancia como el símil de una potente droga, y es que si bien el hedor de los remedios y el desinfectante resultaba terrible, una vez se mezclaban con la enorme cantidad de feromonas que el castaño derrochaba constantemente, el aire parecía purificarlo, creando aquella marca que muchos deseaban portar.

Netsuha era el segundo galán más cotizado de la escuela – luego de Shuuya Goenji –. Un joven de veintitrés años con un gran corazón y una personalidad impulsiva y sarcástica, bastante atrayente para los chicos de la escuela, aunque eso no era lo único con lo que contaba. Si tres cuartos de la escuela deliraban con enredarse en sus sábanas era porque lo consideraban especialmente apuesto: Brillante cabello castaño ondulado; ojos azul profundo, como un par de mares embravecidos; y aunque no era demasiado alto, lo compensaba con un físico atlético y bien cuidado.

Natsuhiko era un fiel defensor de la legalización de la marihuana y también un buen predicador del "Haz el amor y no la guerra", porque vaya que tenía sexo. Hasta donde se rumoraba en la escuela, Nepper había pasado por la cama de todos los profesores por lo menos dos veces, cifra que se elevaba exponencialmente hacia el infinito cuando se trataba del maestro de geografía, Goenji Shuuya ; el profesor de deporte, Endou Mamoru; y el director del establecimiento, Osamu "Dessarm" Saginuma.

Algunos decían que su puesto como enfermero se debía netamente a que el rector le tenía ganas, mas la verdad era que Natsuhiko estaba ahí por sus capacidades. Enfermero titulado con honores e hijo del dueño de una gran cadena de hospitales por todo el país… Ya con eso no necesitaba mendigarle trabajo a nadie. Si estaba en la escuela era porque le gustaba, sin cabida a discusión.

El mayor siempre había demostrado tener un gran afecto por los niños y los desvalidos, por lo cual no resultaba extraño que a veces se comportara como psicólogo y ayudara a los alumnos hasta más allá de su cargo escolar. Netsuha se preocupaba muchísimo por la totalidad de sus "pequeños", razón por la cual todos lo querían mucho – más allá de pretender llevárselo a la cama, obviamente.

Era fácil confiar en él por lo mismo, aunque también era complicado resistir a la tentación de confesarle algún secreto. El castaño era de esas personas que hacían sentir cómodo y protegido, aun cuando no hubiese un lazo amistoso de por medio.

– ¿Has estado tomando café últimamente? ¿Quizá bebidas enérgicas, con o sin alcohol? – Nepper lo miró seriamente, entregándole un té de Melissa para que se calmara. Las manos de Takuto temblaban desde hacía un rato. Tal parecía ser que su corazón aún no se calmaba del todo, incluso luego de los primeros auxilios contra la taquicardia –. Inhala y exhala con calma… Puedes responderme con la cabeza si no te sientes capaz de hablar.

–No he tomado nada de eso – le contestó algo decaído, mirando la infusión balancearse dentro del tazón.

–Quizá tienes un cuadro de estrés… Aunque me parece extraño que hayas bajado tanto de peso, normalmente la gente estresada gana unos cuantos kilos – caminó desde su escritorio hasta la camilla que Shindou utilizaba, sentándose al filo de ésta –. La bulimia y la anorexia son problemas raros en hombres, pero eso no quita que sean posibles… ¿No estás comiendo como debes o comes y luego lo devuelves todo?

Takuto cerró los ojos con ligereza y negó despacio, sin dirigirle la mirada en ningún momento. El castaño mayor le sonrió de forma extraña antes de sujetarlo por el mentón, obligándolo a enfrentar sus rostros. Los ojos de Netsuha eran hipnóticos y posesivos, semejantes a un par de mares en los que cualquier barco se podría hundir. Trasparentes y a la vez profundos y misteriosos, lo suficiente para que, hasta aquel día, nadie lograse vislumbrar lo que se consumaba en ellos… Era ciertamente imposible entender cómo Netsuha veía y pensaba el mundo.

–Oye, no tengas miedo de decirme – habló con travesura, sonriendo felinamente –. Puedes contarme todo lo que quieras ¿Sabes? Si te gusta alguien, si tienes problemas en casa, si te molestan… Sea lo que sea, de aquí no sale.

Y ahí estaba la razón por la que lo querían tanto. Nepper era tan… él. Podía estar tan loco y ser tan promiscuo como todo el mundo decía; pero era buena persona, sin importar cuanto sexo tuviese o cuanta marihuana fumase.

–Gracias – musitó, devolviéndole la sonrisa de corazón. No le diría nada al respecto, aun cuando apreciara sinceramente sus buenas intenciones. Sus cosas eran suyas y de nadie más, aunque, de todas formas, él sabía que Nepper se enteraría por sus medios tarde o temprano. Posiblemente, más antes que después.

–Bueno, si quieres hablar con alguien las puertas de la enfermería siempre están abiertas – Natsuhiko levantó los hombros con simpleza, cerrando los ojos sin dejar de sonreír –. Por el momento necesito que te quites la camisa. Tengo que tomarte la temperatura.

Shindou se mantuvo inerte por unos segundos, mientras veía como Netsuha sostenía un pequeño termómetro por la parte metálica y lo sacudía con fuerza, algo que todos los doctores hacían en las consultas médicas. Se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando de rehuir de la situación, a lo que Natsuhiko se detuvo en el acto.

– ¿Pasa algo? – el enfermero parpadeó un par de veces, antes de afilar los ojos, como si una idea extravagante se hubiese precipitado a su mente –. ¡No me digas que lo del novio era verdad! – exclamó en clara nota de diversión; pero también con cierto deje de maldad entrevista –. Que no te dé vergüenza si tienes sugilaciones ¿Eh?... Es normal tener unas cuantas luego de una noche de buen sexo salvaje – y le golpeó las costillas con su codo despacio, hablándole con toda la mala intención cerca del oído.

El joven pianista apartó los ojos. No deseaba recordar todas las cosas que Tsurugi le había hecho. Los ojos se le humedecieron, amenazando con librar lágrimas sin advertencia alguna. Natsuhiko atinó a alejarse un poco entonces, sabiendo que había metido las "patas" hasta el fondo.

–Aunque, bueno… - trató de corregir –. Puede que me esté equivocando… – hizo una pausa y contempló su posición. Era obvio que Shindou estaba tratando de defenderse, aun fuese por inconciencia. Se levantó de la camilla y le puso el termómetro sobre las piernas –. Si no quieres que te vea está bien. Así que tendremos que hacerlo de otra manera… Te daré la espalda para que te desvistas, cuando termines me entregas la camisa para guardarla, mientras tú te tomas la temperatura bajo la axila ¿Ok?

No fue necesaria una confirmación para que Nepper se volteara hacia la muralla contraria, poniendo una de sus manos tras su espalda. Shindou suspiró con resignación, comenzando a desabotonar su camisa. Lentamente los estragos de las noches con Kyosuke quedaron expuestos a la blancura de la habitación, espectáculo que el joven pianista evadió receloso. No quería ver su cuerpo, no cuando sólo eso lastimaba demasiado.

Puso el trozo de tela blanca sobre las manos de Netsuha, quien inmediatamente caminó hacia su escritorio. El enfermero se sentó en su silla y dejó la camisa en la mesa, para ponerse a revisar cuántas páginas le quedaban para terminar esa famosísima novela de misterio que estaba leyendo. Bostezó sutilmente y se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano derecha, para luego colocarse lo que le faltaba de ropa… Si de por sí los lunes en la mañana tenía sueño, luego de hacerlo con Goenji ni dos tazas de café le quitarían el sopor.

De todas formas, un pequeño "favor de amigos" nunca estaba de más, algo sin sentimentalismos ridículos ni un objetivo distinto a obtener placer fácil y egoísta. A Nepper le daba igual si Goenji estaba satisfecho, y a Shuuya le tenía sin cuidado el saber si Natsuhiko había o no tenido un orgasmo. Sonaría interesado, quizá hasta utilitarista por parte de ambos. Pero ellos muy bien sabían dónde se estaban metiendo, no por nada aceptaban los riesgos que todo el asunto conllevaba. Con Endou y Saginuma era igual: encuentros casuales iniciados como un desliz "inocente", hasta llegar a ser el único puente que los unía fuera de la charla institucional.

Natsuhiko jamás se había considerado una persona leal, de esas maldecidas por el encanto de la monogamia y el amor "para siempre". Sino, más bien, como un pansexual adepto a la "vida loca". Solía pasarse las noches de fin de semana colándose en las camas de sus amigos o conquistando a cualquier fulano dispuesto a compartir lecho por una noche. Y si bien había tenido algunos amoríos con uno que otro hombre, algunas mujeres, un par de travestis y un intersexual, al final siempre terminaba aburriéndose a las pocas semanas… Eso de tener pareja fija no era lo suyo.

A veces se preguntaba cómo los novios le hacían para no caer en el hastío de la rutina sentimental, y cada vez que les preguntaba, ellos le respondían que quizás aún no encontraba a la persona indicada. Por otro lado, Natsuhiko creía que era demasiado libre e idealista como para dejarse encadenar a otra persona.

Rió entre dientes mientras se levantaba de su lugar, consciente de que el termómetro ya debía estar listo. Se acercó a Takuto caminando hacia atrás, para luego poner la mano a sus espaldas y hacerle gestos para que le entregase el objeto en cuestión.

–Tienes 36°, así que podemos descartar la fiebre – anunció, metiendo el termómetro en el bolsillo de su bata –. Ahora sólo falta que te quites los zapatos y te acuestes en la camilla. Una buena siesta siempre ayuda.

Shindou obedeció las instrucciones sin rechistar, realmente no estaba de ánimo para ir a clases en lo que quedaba de día, independientemente de que no se hubiese topado con Shigeto en un par de meses. Se acurrucó bajo las impecables sábanas, sintiendo el tacto del algodón contra su piel.

De cierta manera, era exactamente la misma sensación que lo invadía luego de acostarse con Kyosuke. Esa percepción de cobijo, de protección, haciéndose pedazos ante la fuerza de un recuerdo traumático. Ya no se sentía protegido en ninguna parte, casi como si no tuviese un lugar al cual llamar hogar… Su familia lo había abandonado, sus amigos no podían enterarse, no tenía a nadie con quien contar.

El sonido del timbre se presentó fugazmente por los pasillos de la escuela, colándose por las rendijas. Un momento después, la puerta sonó, sorprendiendo a ambos presentes – porque en esa escuela todos entraban a la enfermería como si nada.

–Adelante – indicó Natsuhiko, bajando el libro hasta su escritorio.

La entrada se abrió de par en par, haciendo que las bisagras chillaran tenuemente. Lo que Nepper contempló en ese instante lo dejó completamente estupefacto… Seguramente se había dormido sin darse cuenta, porque eso no podía ser real.

–Buenos días ¿Se encontrará aquí Shindou Takuto? – Atsuishi se asomó un poco hacia adentro, buscando al aludido por el lugar –. He venido a verlo.

– ¿Y si mejor te acuest-?... Di- digo… Sí, sí está aquí. Puedes pasar – se corrigió atropellado. Una segunda metida de "pata" no se la perdonaría, muchos menos con ese "pedazo de hombre" –. Por cierto, primor ¿Tu nombre es tan lindo como tu cara?

El rubio se detuvo a la mitad de la puerta, mientras hacía un gesto raro con la cara. Parecía un tanto asqueado, o eso hasta que rodó los ojos, notoriamente fastidiado.

–Lo siento… Netsuha-san – habló, leyendo el nombre bordado en la bata –. Pero no me interesan los romances con compañeros de trabajo, mucho menos las relaciones de una noche. De todas formas, gracias por el cumplido.

Un aire congelado sopló entre ellos, al tiempo que un silencio espectral se apoderaba de la habitación. La tensión podría, fácilmente, ser cortada con un cuchillo. Aunque, lógicamente, el único descolocado parecía ser el enfermero. Atsuishi pasó por su lado, ignorándolo olímpicamente, en dirección a la camilla.

– ¿Qué tal estás? – le preguntó, notoriamente preocupado.

–Estoy bien, Shigeto – respondió Takuto, rehuyéndole la mirada. Se sentía tan mal tener que fingir de esa manera, aún más cuando era frente a ese rubio, al cual consideraba parte de su familia.

– ¿Seguro? Te ves igual de decaído que hace un rato – lo miró directamente a los ojos, sonriéndole con esa ternura que siempre le había demostrado –. ¿Es por lo de la quiebra de tu familia?

El castaño menor se dio una bofetada mental, antes de asentir sin pensarlo demasiado. Era una buena excusa, quizá debería haberla usado previamente.

–No quiero preocupar a nadie… – poner cara de "perrito mojado" siempre era útil con Atsuishi, a menos que fueras un seductor de tercera clase, claro está.

–Ay, Takuto – el rubio le revolvió el cabello mientras le sonreía –. Sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, así que no dudes en contarme lo que pasa ¿Sí? – la sonrisa de Shigeto era de esas cosas que derretían el corazón. Tan brillante, tan sincera, tan… cálida. No por nada la gente lo consideraba un ángel sin alas –. Bueno, ya debo irme… Perdón si la visita fue corta; pero si no me voy ahora no encontraré mi próxima clase a tiempo… ¿Te parece juntarnos a la salida de la escuela cuando terminen las clases? Te llevaré a casa si quieres.

–Lo siento, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer – Shindou apartó la mirada, destruyendo la alegría de Shigeto, quien no tardó en suspirar con resignación.

–Entiendo – y le volvió a sonreír –. Supongo que para otro día será. Pero, por ahora, nos vemos después.

El profesor se fue del lugar tan rápido como llegó, pasando completamente por alto al castaño aún petrificado en su silla… Y es que nunca en su vida lo habían rechazado así. Es más, jamás le habían dicho que no, ni siquiera los "heterosexuales".

Eso ya era un asunto personal.

Giró la cabeza hacia un costado, casi como un robot oxidado, mientras una sonrisa entre macabra y nerviosa se formaba en sus labios.

– Takuto – canturreó –. Por favor dime que no me dijo lo que creo que me dijo.

–No lo hizo con malas intenciones – el músico lo miró extrañado. Era primera vez en su vida que veía a Natsuhiko tan consternado –. Es sólo que la mayoría trata de coquetearle, y a él no le gustan ese tipo de hombres.

–Espera ¿Es gay? – el rostro se le iluminó de un momento al otro -. ¿Cómo le gustan los hombres? ¿Tiene pareja? ¿Es virgen? ¿Activo o pasivo? ¿Es bueno en la cama?

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que sé esas cosas? – Takuto se apresuró a negar lo que había expresado con anterioridad, aunque sabía que ya la había regado.

–Porque se nota que lo conoces – dijo, aún más entusiasmado –. Vamos, Taku. Ayúdame a conseguir una cita con él, no le haré nada malo.

–No lo sé, Nepper… Shigeto no sale con cualquieras…

Silencio. Nada más que un abismante y absoluto silencio de ultratumba. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos escasos segundos. Ojos castaños contra ojos azules. La tensión volvió a espesarse a su alrededor hasta que, de pronto, el fuerte sonido de la cabeza de Netsuha impactando contra su escritorio disipó el ambiente.

–No tú también, Taku – dijo, armando un drama innecesario –. ¿Tan fácil soy? – el castaño menor se preparó para contestar, pero Natsuhiko lo detuvo –. No, no me contestes, mala persona.

Se acomodó sobre la camisa de Shindou, que aún seguía sobre su mesa, cuando un aroma familiar le llegó a la nariz. Se levantó de golpe, procesando todo lo acontecido esa mañana a una velocidad de vértigo. ¿Podría ser…?

– ¿Pasa algo, Nepper? – escuchó que el menor le preguntaba, alertado por su repentino cambio de ánimo.

–No, nada. Sólo recordé que no regué a Nubecita* antes de salir – se apresuró a decir, tratando de olvidar el aroma a sexo que desprendía aquella prenda.

Simplemente... No podía ser un caso de violación.

* * *

Nubecita: Como está escrito más arriba, en este fic Nepper fuma. Pues bueno, Nubecita es el nombre de su planta de marihuana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos ¿Alguien adivinó quién soy? ¿No? Bueno, Mitaili Ciz al habla, gente. Para los que no me conozcan o no se acuerden de mí, soy la autora de "Familia Disfuncional" y "La mala vida", además de un par de shots bien raros. De mí pueden esperar cualquier cosa, desde eventos obvios hasta giros extraños, así que les recomiendo no dar nada por sentado, porque trataré de dar tantas "vueltas de tablero" como me sea posible.

Espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado y no le baje la calidad al trabajo de mis compañeras. Y pues, como pista decirles que somos 6 autoras en total, así que van quedando tres por delante.

Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.

¡Hasta un próximo capítulo!


End file.
